ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroTigress/Bounty Boards (iRO)
This is a guide to the iRO-exclusive Bounty Board system, which rewards EXP and money to players. The system is currently in the testing phase and it is unknown when the official launch will be. Background In February of 2014, I proposed the Bounty Board system to the iRO team in response to the outcry of players abusing iRO's Gramps turn-ins for fast leveling. Gramps TIs wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that Gramps TIs are being done in map instances that are completely separated from the rest of the world, leaving much of the world maps void of players. Since the iRO team has no plans to remove Gramps TIs, I've been pushing for them to bring back the repeatable turn-in quests that once existed during pre-Renewal. The old repeatable quests were much better than Gramps TIs because it gave purpose to lesser-used maps. The iRO team made no sign to implement updated versions of the repeatable quests, which then prompted me to come up with the Bounty Boards system. Inspired by the bounty hunting from the Ragnarok manhwa in which Chaos and Iris hunted Face Worms for money, I came up with an early draft of the Ragnarok Online version of manhwa bounty hunting in which players would get both EXP and money for their work. Money is hard to come by in RO so the Bounty Boards would also compensate for the lack of quests in the game that reward players money. Of course, at the time of the proposal, I didn't go into details of the system yet as they didn't really respond in a way which made me feel they were going to implement it. So it was a big surprise to me when they began the beta testing of the system 3 months later. Originally, I wanted each town to have 2 Bounty Boards: a Low Level board (1-60) and a High Level board (70-150). The 2-boards-per-town idea was made in order to not clutter the town with too many boards. (I didn't want to turn all the towns into clones of Eden Group where it's very crowded and hard to move around.) http://forums.warpportal.com/index.php?/topic/152853-bounty-boards-feedback/ However, after much testing and feedback from the community, I revamped the boards to be separated in tiers of 20ish levels (to fit with the 15-level restriction for EXP earnings). Bounty Boards All boards are located near the tool shop of each town for easy finding. Simply click on the Tool Shop icon (potion bottle) on the mini-map and the Navigation System will take you right to the boards. (An exception is the Splendide board, which was moved to the United Midgard Alliance camp due to it being too difficult to enter Splendide from the field map.) The following are Bounty Boards that are currently implemented in iRO. According to iRO CM Oda: The formula should be 75% of the monster's exp x 150 for the reward Source: WarpPortal Forums Multiply the EXP by 1.5 for VIP earnings. Category:Player Guides